Fate: The Awakening
by KawaiixCherri
Summary: Evil has awaken and so has the Elements. Can the Elements successfully defeat the evil force or will Faerie World be trapped under darkness forever? Join the girls as they discover their powers and face their first battle.


A/N: Hey there! This is my first time publishing a story so please go easy on me ^^". I got inspired to write this story by reading "Fragile Eternity" by Melissa Marr. It's a great book! Okay, enjoy reading. (: Criticism is welcomed. (But don't be too mean.)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**T**he Eternal Queen sauntered gracefully in her private garden _-her sanctuary, her refuge a place where she could be at peace- _where only few can enter. She paused and leaned close to the assortment of wilting roses which began blossoming back to health by her presence. She smiled and resumed sauntering as her treasured garden slowly sprang back to life with each step she took.

When she reached a beautifully constructed patio, she went in and sat on a glass chair that materialized out of thin air. She sighed softly as she lifted up her china tea cup from its saucer that also seemed to have materialized out of nowhere along with the other china tea set. She inhaled the scent of rose maries and was about to take a sip before _someone_ interrupted her.

"Yo, sis!" the person exclaimed. The Eternal Queen's advisor _–also her elder brother- _stepped out from a magic portal which appeared just as sudden as he did. He had copper-like hair that seemed to shine whenever there was sunlight and he also had a pair of gleaming melted honey eyes. If you looked at them for too long, you might've thought the honey color in his eyes were swirling but he was utterly different when he wore a Glamour. _Way different. _Right now, he wore a smug expression on his face as he approached his sister from the closing portal.

"What is it, Nikolai?" the Eternal Queen asked calmly while setting down her tea cup onto the table. The trees rustled noisily from behind. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Though she sounded calm, irritation and anger was building up inside of her. She reopened her cold sapphire eyes as she spoke. "You know I told you not to use magic portals in my garden."

"Sorry to interrupt your tea party, baby sister," Nikolai smirked, clearly pleased that he disrupted the Eternal Queen's calm. "But I have important news to inform you from the Mortal World."

"Ah, so the time has finally come, hasn't it?" the Eternal Queen questioned, ignoring her brother's snarky comment earlier.

"I believe so, milady," Nikolai answered, suddenly serious. He looked at her sister steadily. "You know about the prophecy, once the time has come for the Elements to awaken…" he trailed off.

"You have to go to the Mortal World to protect the Inheritors from the evil force that has also been awakened," the Eternal Queen continued softly. "You may never even come back," she whispered solemnly, staring at her pretty gold slippers. _Even though he's irritating sometimes, he's still my brother and just the thought of losing another family member to that _awful_ bastard_, she broke off her train of thoughts, too painful for her to think about, she tried to hold back tears as she heard her brother speak.

"Don't worry, sister dearest, I won't be defeated so easily," Nikolai smirked confidently but his expression softened a little when he saw his sister's eyes shining with unshed tears looking at him. "Besides, I promised mom and dad to take care of my baby sister until my last breath and I always keep my promises," he said with a reassuring tone to comfort his sister.

_Get a grip, Nephthys! You are _the_ Eternal Queen! Stay focused!_, The Eternal Queen's mind shouted at her. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply then, exhaled. The Eternal Queen slowly reopened her eyes and met her brother's with a steady gaze. "Go-" she started, but her voice cracked. Nikolai raised a perfect eyebrow at his sister, amused yet concerned. The Eternal Queen cleared her throat to get rid of the tight feeling building up and tried again. "Go and fulfill the prophecy, may the Heavens protect you." The plants in the garden swayed with the finality of her words.

"Yes, milady," Nikolai said, bowing to Nephthys the Eternal Queen. With that done and said, he vanished to the Mortal World. And _that_ was how it all started.


End file.
